


When We’re Dancing Close And Slow

by goldengrethan



Category: The Dolan Twins, Vlogging rpf, Youtube RPF, ethan dolan - Fandom, grayson dolan - Fandom, sister squad
Genre: Bottom Ethan, Cock Worshipping, Dom Grayson, Ethan Dolan Is A Slut, Face-Fucking, Grayson Dolan is a good brother, Grethan, M/M, One Shot, Overly self-indulgent blowjob, PWP, Submissive Ethan, This is what I wrote instead of finishing the next chapter for my other fic lol, Twincest, Unnecessarily lovey-dovey smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengrethan/pseuds/goldengrethan
Summary: Ethan Dolan was sure he loved two things: Grayson, and Grayson’s dick.





	When We’re Dancing Close And Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey.... don’t mind me.... I’m just writing smutty one-shots instead of updating my fic....
> 
> This is an appreciation fic for Grayson Dolan’s dick, essentially. 
> 
> Super short, super mushy, I hope y’all enjoy it!

_When we're dancing close and slow_

_I'm not afraid to let my feelings show_

_I want to come inside of you_

_I want to hold you when we're through_

_Can't you feel my love touching you?_

____________________________________

  
Ethan Dolan was a lover. He loved fiercely, ardently, and with so much passion, it was worrying at times.  
  
He loved simply; he kept that love stored for the small things, like music, avocados, cuddling, cards received in the mail from relatives, tiny dogs that littered the long strips of LA sidewalk.  
  
He loved complexly; that love was reserved for the more important things, like his family, his friends, Grayson.  
  
The love he had for Grayson was a little more profound, simple and complex all at once. Grayson had this innate ability to handle all the love Ethan had to give, in all its glory and intensity, even if it could be overwhelming. Ethan loved him even more for it.

As mushy as Ethan could get, sometimes, the love he gave was cut and dry. To the point. Aggressive and purposeful.

There were things he loved that he couldn’t explain in words. He was never good at being poetic or sentimental about it, but he made up for it with his actions.

That’s why he flattened his tongue along the underside of Grayson’s cock and made his way up the length _so_ slowly, so tenderly so Grayson could enjoy the sensation for as long as possible. That’s why he spent _minutes_ swirling his tongue around his head and pushing the tip of it in his slit, setting all of Grayson’s nerves alight and making him shake in the best way possible.

That was _love_.

Ethan Dolan was sure he loved two things: Grayson, and Grayson’s dick.

The divine, girthy length consumed all his thoughts at times and made them fuzzy and unreadable. Ethan could probably go on and on about how whipped he was for it, but instead, he sucked like his life depended on it.

Ethan’s favorite was when Grayson got impatient with his tender treatment and grabbed the back of his head roughly, tugged his hair so hard that Ethan felt the sting for several seconds, and pushed him all the way down. Ethan’s nose would press against the neatly trimmed patch of pubes at the base and the feeling of the head pushing down his throat made him let out the sweetest, silkiest noise in protest. His hands went to grab Grayson’s thighs so he had some leverage, swallowing around him as his younger brother pulled him all the way up to the tip, and back down all over again.

Ethan _loved_ Grayson’s dick.

Even now, as his face was being carelessly fucked into and the length was making him gag and drool all over himself, he loved it. Ethan was convinced this was his ideal state of being, actually, taking Grayson’s dick like he was made for it.

“You’re fuckin’ perfect, E, holy shit,” Grayson rambled above him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he used his brother’s mouth for his own pleasure. “You love it when I fuck your throat like this, huh?” He growled softly and pressed him down again, keeping him there for a few seconds until he felt Ethan squeeze his thigh and gag again.

Ethan could only whimper around him and take the harsh treatment. _Yes_ , he wanted to say, _please don’t stop_.

“Look at me.” Grayson instructed lowly, eyes dark as they stared down at Ethan’s blown pupils, his brother’s eyes teary and cheeks stained with wet trails. God, what a beautiful sight. Grayson wished he could frame the image of Ethan choking on his cock and hang it everywhere for everyone to see, show off how pretty his twin looked.

“Keep going,” Ethan rasped and gripped the base of Grayson’s cock, stroking slowly and never once letting his gaze fall from his brother’s face. His voice was wrecked, his face looked even worse for wear, and he was still stroking and lapping at him fervently, not caring at all for his ruined appearance and only wanting to fulfill his need to have Grayson in his mouth. “Love being your cockslut, Gray.” He purred, eyes stormy with devotion and yearning.

Grayson was nothing if he wasn’t a good brother first, so he couldn’t deny Ethan what he wanted, right? At least, that was his line of thinking as he grabbed fistfuls of Ethan’s hair on either side of his head and forced him all the way down his cock. Grayson prided himself in the control he had over Ethan, especially in how submissive and pliant Ethan naturally was with him. Sometimes it felt like Ethan truly lived to please him, and Grayson wouldn’t have it any other way. “I wish everyone could see you like this, baby, so they can see how pretty you look choking on my cock,” Grayson hummed, tugging him off harshly and holding him up, taking his cock in his other hand so he could slap the head against Ethan’s cheek and lips. “So desperate for a dick in your mouth you suck your own brother off.” He chuckled deeply. Grayson loved bringing it up, loved to dwell on the depravity of their relationship, he got off on the fact, so he liked to tack it on when he could.

Ethan whined as he was slapped with the heavy length, the soft degradation only making him want the impending load even more. He stayed quiet at first and took it all like a champ, knowing how much Grayson liked his full cooperation. “I like yours best.” Ethan said playfully, sticking his tongue out and humming when Grayson let the head of his cock lay against it. Ethan lapped at the head a few times before speaking again, “I wouldn’t do it for anyone else. It’s all yours, Grayson, all for you.” Ethan promised softly, catching the head between his lips again so he could finish him off, get the sweet release he’d been wanting this whole time.

It was easy, then, for Grayson to finish in a couple more thrusts, hips pushed all the way against Ethan’s face as he emptied his balls down his throat. Grayson’s personal favorite part of all of this was watching Ethan pull off and savor it, opening his mouth wide to show off what Grayson had just left there. “Good boy, Ethan. You deserve it.” Grayson said it breathlessly, though it didn’t fall short of sounding loving, encouraging, proud.

Ethan looked gratefully up at him and swallowed all of it without complaint, before he was leaning down one last time to clean up any stray droplets off Grayson’s cock. “I love you.” He hummed against the shaft, pressing one final kiss to the head and making his way up Grayson’s body so he could kiss him deeply.

The kiss afterwards would always leave both of them breathless and longing for more, more touching, more friction, more tongues on burning flesh, more hands all over.

They cherished every moment they had together, intimate or not.

Ethan Dolan, especially, loved Grayson Dolan.

That much was fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave some kudos and tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
